The Ten Ways He Showed Me He Loved Me
by LilyLunaRox
Summary: My name is Lily Evans, and James Potter hates me. He totally does, I just know it. Then why did he do these ten things, that so prove he doesn't hate me? Maybe even love me. Bad Lily! Don't you dare tell yourself that! Too bad, I just did. T for language.
1. Pet Names

**The Ten Ways He Showed That He Loved Me**

**1. Pet Names. **

**In which I scream a lot.**

I hate disappointing people. I really do. But when I am asked to do something that is completely irrational, and could cause me a great deal of trouble, count me out. Meaning, when Alice Prewett, Jacqueline Kingsley, and Sophia Clark dared me to go kiss Matthew Haines full on the mouth, I refused. I, Lily Evans, refused to just randomly snog a boy senseless. No matter how utterly gorgeous he was, and let me tell you, he sooo was.

"C'mon Lils, do it. I dare you to," Alice continued persistently, "You said it yourself, you would kiss him if you could. Now he is right there, so do it!"

"Alice! You guys! That's not what I meant!" I protested.

"Oh Lils, we're just teasing," giggled Jac, "Besides, we'd never let you kiss anyone other than James."

"Thank you Jac, and besides, wait… WHAT!" I yell, "I am so sorry, but for a second it seemed like you said James' name," I laugh at the thought.

"That's cause I did," Jac shrugged nonchalantly. My jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth Lils, you'll catch flies," Sophia pointed out. I shut my mouth immediately. "Don't worry Lils, I totally agree with you. James is a git, and you wouldn't be dumb enough kiss him. He's a toerag," Sophia confirmed. I love that girl. I really do. I mean, she's proven to me countless times how ruddy brilliant of a friend she is. I can totally prove it. She has…

-Taken notes for me in History of Magic. (Merlin, _how_ she managed to stay awake in that bloody class is a mystery to me.)

-Given McGonagall countless excuses about _exactly why_ I was late to transfiguration. (Merlin's beard, that girl tells some mental, but brilliant, stories.)

-Told Trelawney I was being cornered by a wild marmaduke so I was not coming to class. (Usually I just didn't want to admit that I didn't do my homework. After all, who wants to sit around planning their death all day? Second, what the bloody hell is a marmaduke?)

-Protected me from riding the broomstick of doom. (I am bloody terrified of heights!)

-Punched every Slytherin that ever called me a Mudblood. (Now that I think about it, all my friends do that. Oh, and that bloody Potter.)

-Cheered me up after every broken heart. (Quite a few. Oh Merlin, I hate to think about Henry Crawford.)

-Stood by my side when I was teased or made fun of. (Usually Jac and Alice liked doing the complete opposite.)

Last but not least, SHE HATES THAT BLOODY POTTER ALMOST AS MUCH AS I DO! (This is something I doubt any other girls but us are capable of.)

See? Sophia has always been the one to be by my side. That's why we have been best friends since first year. I'm not saying Alice and Jac are bad friends, they just aren't always as sweet as Soph. I still love 'em though. My friends have been with me through thick and thin. Oh Merlin! I'm going all weirdo again, talking all mushy!

"Lils! Earth to Lily!" I hear. It's Sophia's voice. Seeing that I am still in a trance, she yells, "Look, Potter is beating up a first year!"

I flash back to reality and by reflex, I bellow, "POTTER!" I yell in anger, "YOU ARE HEAD BOY! TAKE SOME RESPONSIBILITY AND LEAVE YOUR FELLOW STUDENTS ALONE!" I felt rather stupid when I realized Potter was no where in sight.

"Sorry Lils, but I had to get you to snap out of it. Nothing else was working," Sophia explained.

"Sorry Soph. I kinda spaced out," I sighed, "And then lost control. I mean, it's kind of a reflex, you know, to yell at him. It's like second nature." I stood up and brushed off my robes. Then I took Sophia's arm and we headed back to the common room. Jac and Alice had already left, so we walked through the corridors alone.

"Oh Merlin, Lily! I left my Potions book in the library!" Sophia suddenly recalled. (Did I mention everything had happened in there?) She immediately took off to retrieve her textbook, leaving me to walk alone. I was staring at the ground as I walked, and suddenly I bumped into a boy. A guy, a man, whatever you want to call him. Due to my horrid luck, the guy was James Potter

"Hey Lily. How was studying?" he asked. Obviously this was the only thing he could come up with that wouldn't end with me screaming at him.

"Fine, thank you. Potions will be a cinch. I'll ace the pop quiz Slughorn's giving us tomorrow," I said plainly.

"If it's a _pop _quiz, how'd you know about it?" James wondered.

"He always gets this bouncy, gleeful tone in his voice a few days before hand. I've noticed it since first year," I replied dully. How curious was this guy?

"Well Lil, I'm glad you are so confident. Good luck," he grins at me and I smile stiffly. Only then do I realized he just gave me a nick name.

"What! James bloody Potter, you… you… you prat! You have no right to just go waltzing around giving people pet names!" I scream fiercely at him.

"Lily Flower, I am doing no such thing," he grins mischievously before saying, "Later Red," and disappearing into the dark corridor. I realize he was just holding my hand. Huh. I didn't even notice. That's odd.

"I mean, he called me THREE pet names in two minutes! Boys only give pet names to their girlfriends! Or at least he does! He has no right to just call me those _thingy-mabobers _just like that!" I was pacing across the room complaining to my friends.

"You know Lils, he could like you. I mean, he gave you pet names and all," Alice suggested. Jac and Sophia looked at Alice with an expression that said, 'Oh my god you should _so not_ _have said that!' _They were too right. Immediately I exploded into a fit. The tantrum lasted about an hour. By the time I stopped screaming my head off, it midnight. I then started admiring my friends as they slept. Maybe this is the right time to describe my friends and me. Starting with myself. I have dark, fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, extremely pale skin, no freckles, and every part of me is small. I am sort of, well, bright. I stared at my friends, who, unlike me, were all very pretty. Alice had a short, curly bob of very dark brown hair with black streaks. Her eyes are a deep shade of chocolate and she too, was pale and rather short. About two inches taller than me. My eyes wandered to Jac. Jacqueline Kingsley was beautiful. She had sleek, shiny, black her to her waist, and long, luscious eyelashes. Her grey eyes were rather intimidating, but when she was happy, they shimmered and gleamed joyously. She was tall and had cocoa skin that she got from spending summers at her family's beach house. Sophia though was by far my favorite. There was something about my best friend that made me think she was gorgeous. She had skin that was perhaps paler than mine, very light, pale blonde hair that was straight and a bit higher than her shoulders. Sophia had pale, crystal blue eyes and she petite. Her eyes were small, just like the rest of her body, as was her nose, and her thin, pale pink lips. Everything about her seemed kind of, well, faded. But she was still so sweet looking. Like a child, actually. The thing that made her blonde hair seem so sweet was a chestnut colored feather that was woven in. Sophia was a sweet, innocent, childish looking girl. And I liked her that way. I was fierce and fiery, and she was calm and cool. We were a perfect match. Like yin and yang. Except… well… we didn't represent good and evil.

"Hey Soph?" I shook her and she blinked before responding with a nod. "Wanna go to bed? I kinda need to talk to someone," I sighed.

"Sure," Sophia replied kindly and I pulled her up into the girls dormitories. There, Sophia lay down in her bed and I plopped down on mine. "So what's up?" Sophia asked pleasantly.

"It's..."

"Potter?" Sophia cut in. I nodded and sighed.

"The whole pet name thing. Why would he call me by pet names? I mean, he _always_ calls me Evans, and now, just out of the blue, he gives me _three_ pet names all at once! What's up with that guy?" I say, exasperated. Sophia just shrugs.

"Lils, go to bed. We'll talk in the morning, kay?" Sophia asks.

"Sure. I am pretty tired," I yawned while saying that. Sophia climbed into her bed and closed her eyes, but I sat for a while thinking. Why had I sorta _liked it_ when Potter called me that? After running the questions through my mind over and over, I gave up and fell onto my bed. Oh well. I 'd think more about it tomorrow.

Then it hit me. Fuck. I totally left my two friends in plain sight, in the common room. Oops?


	2. Notes

**The Ten Ways He Showed That He Loved Me**

**2. Notes**

**In Which I Read What I Should Not Have Read**

Alice and Jac were furious at me and Soph for leaving them. Cue flashback and dialogue-

(Soph and I are eating breakfast in the great hall when Jac and Alice storm in. Is it just me, or do they look angry?)

Alice- LILY EVANS!

Me- Yes?

Alice- YOU ARE _SOOO _GONNA GET IT!

Me- Get what?

Alice- IT!

Sophia- Sorry Alice, but we cant understand a word you're saying.

Jac- Soph, you shut up this minute, you git!

Sophia- You are in the presence of the Head Girl! There is no need for such language!

Jac- Some Head Girl! Deceiving and cruel, she is!

Me- Hey! I heard that!

Jac- GOOD!

Sophia- What did we do to make you two sissies angry?

Alice- Left us in the common room last night!

Jac- We woke up to find Wallace Mite and that idiot Gilderoy Lockhart ogling us!

Sophia- Those kids in fifth year?

Me- Were _ogling_ you?

Alice- I swear, if they put their little hands anywhere, I'll hunt them down and personally kill them!

Sophia- Wow Alice, what a temper. Tsk, tsk.

Alice- Oh shut it.

Me- Shut what?

The conversation went on for ever, and I did feel guilty. Luckily, a few minutes after we started giving each other the silent treatment, Peter Pettigrew burst into the room in a chicken suit. His humiliation made us laugh and unite once again. Thank you, chicken dressed Peter!

After breakfast the four of us headed for first period Herbology.

"Now then, take out your book of Magical Herbs And Fungi and read page two hundred and thirty seven," Professor Sprout babbled. I reached in my pack and grabbed the book, then turned the pages. I could see Black and Potter whispering to each other. Uh, and I was starting to think he was responsible. Proves me wrong. Though I was rather interested to find out what the famous Marauders were talking about, I spent the morning reading about herbs, thanks to Professor Sprout. Ah, the wonders of fungi.

Once Herbology ended, I headed to Transfiguration, and then Charms. As I took out my copy of The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Seven, I saw James and Sirius passing notes. Notes were against the rules, of course, but they didn't seem to mind in the slightest. They were the Marauders after all. I was about to raise my hand and tell Professor Flitwick, then the note landed on the floor next to me. James had a look of alarm on his face, and Sirius looked stricken, so I picked it up.

I shouldn't read things I'm not supposed to. I don't know why I read the note. I just... did. Maybe it was the fact that I wanted to know what was so important and secret, or maybe I wanted to know what the Marauders talk about in class. So I read it. Apparently, Remus and Peter had also been part of the chat.

(Plain is Remus, Underline is Peter, _Italic is James, _**Bold is Sirius**)

**Hey Guys!**

Shut up Padfoot, Flitwick is explaining something.

**Aw, Mooney, you're so boring!**

_It's sort of true._

Hey!

Whats going on?

**I want to talk about our Prongsie!**

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

If it has to do with Prongs and Flower getting together, I'm out. Padfoot's plans always stink.

**Hey! Wormy, that's not nice! **

Well he is right, Padfoot.

**Hey!**

_I would like you to leave me and Flower alone._

She never leaves Blackberry, Bobblehead, and Hazel's side anyway. It's impossible to get her alone.

Remind me why we use code names again?

_Padfoot came up with them and threatened to expose that I am afraid of muggle stereo things, you sleep with a teddy bear, and Wormtail sleeps with, and sucks on his blankie. _

I do not!

**Yes you do.**

Padfoot, you really are mean.

**Why thank you.**

_Padfoot, I am not interested in your idea about Flower._

**Hear me out!**

_No!_

No!

No!

**Meanies!**

_Fine._

**Yay Prongsie! See? Someone's reasonable!**

Oh all right!

If Mooney and Prongs agree.

**_So_ we take her bra...**

_NO WAY!_

NOT HAPPENING!

NOT IN MY LIFETIME!

**And we make Prongs help her look for it! Then Prongsie finds it and helps her put it on!**

_PADFOOT! I WILL KILL YOU!_

I'M EMBARRASSED TO BE YOUR FRIEND!

YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! WE ALL KNOW PRONGS IS BETTER THAN THAT!

_Yeah we do!_

Sorry Padfoot, but no way are we doing that!

_I'm throwing this note away now._

The note ended, and I assumed this was the part where I picked up the note. I stared at the note. God I should not have read this. It was easy to figure out who Flower, Blackberry, Bobblehead, and Hazel were. Flower was obviously me, who else would they call Flower? Hazel- Obviously Sophia. Blackberry was my lovely friend Jac, and Bobblehead, well, Alice was kind of bobble looking. God. Padfoot wanted Prongs to get involved with _my _bra. I bet Sirius was Padfoot. Only he had such a twisted mind. Remus was definitely Mooney, he's the only one who could possibly want to pay attention in class. Somehow, I doubt James was Wormy, mainly because he'd never agree to such a name. So Peter was Wormtail, and that left Prongs to be, gulp, James. Sirius was suggesting for _James_ to find my bra. And put it on me. Gulp. I had to watch out, and hide my bras. Especially the one that was pink, with the black lace all over it. That one was a secret present from Jac last Christmas. Along with a nice picture frame. With black lace taped to it.

God. James still likes me. He. Still. Likes. Me. Not good at all! And I thought for once I was free. Yeah well, I miscalculate sometimes. Great, now I would have to repeat fifth and sixth year. The proposals, the gifts, the embarrassment, and the annoyance! Merlin, I should savor this wonderful moment of peace!

After Charms I tried I tried to pay attention in my on my work, but found my gaze drifting toward a certain messy haired boy. Oh Merlin, I am doomed.

After my last class, I ran to Gryffindor tower and almost jumped onto Alice when I saw her.

"Alice!" I yelped.

"Yes?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I-found-the-Marauders'-note-in-class-and-we-were-all-in-it-and-they-gave-us-code-names-and-everything-and-Sirius-wanted-James-to-hie-my-bra-and-then-help-me-look-for-it-and-put-it-on-me-and-I-have-to-hide-my-bras-now-and-James-still-likes-me!" I gasped for air after blurting this all out.

"Merlin, Lils! Slow down!" Alice giggled. Then she pulled me in through the portrait hole and lead me up the girls dormitory. Sophia and Jac were already there, and I showed them the note. The three girls gasped after reading it and after I explained each code name. We waited in silence, and finally Alice broke it by saying, "I'm not a bobblehead!"

_**Dear Readers,**_

**_I have not been receiving _ANY_ reviews lately. All my stories have been put on hold due to this. I have already been forced to remove a story due to 1) It's unpopularity 2) It's lack of reviews 3) So yeah, I disliked my writing in it_**

**_So you see, if I do not receive at least 10 reviews, the story is put on hold. Please review, and go to my profile, and read my other stories. I need to know if they are worth writing. PS. First story to get 10 or more gets an extra chapter each week for a month!_**

**_Anyway, main point of this- REVIEW! _**

**_Also, thanks to those awesome (very few people who _actually _reviewed. There's like, what, four of you? So REVIEW, cause I feel totally crushed right now!_**


	3. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**_Alright guys. Here's the thing, I'm done with this. I have had like no reviews at all! So pretty much, I'm kinda desperate. So I decided to have a contest. Anyway, the story with the most reviews by the end of the month will be the one I update for 1 week-3 months._**  
><strong><em>Rules- <em>**  
><strong><em>-no reviewing more than once<em>**  
><strong><em>-review must actually be FEEDBACK TO MAKE IT BETTER, not just something like, "This sucks," or "AWESOME! LUV IT!" And no," I've seen better." <em>**  
><strong><em>-you can review all stories, but only one wins<em>**  
><strong><em>- I want at least ten reviews for a story for the contest to end early<em>**  
><strong><em>-when you send your review, tell me how long you want me to be updating for. That means, I wont be working on other stories, but the most reviewed will be going on nonstop<em>**  
><strong><em>- GOOD LUCK<em>**

**_ LJ Fan Forevs,_**  
><strong><em> Lily<em>**

**_PS. Only reviews sent AFTER the contest starts count._**


	4. Cheesy Poems

**The Ten Ways He Showed That He Loved Me**

**3. (Cheesy) Poetry **

**In which I talk of pickles, prefects, and poems.**

So the past few days I haven't been myself. Weird, right? Soph says I'm going through "second thoughts" about Potter. She says I'm starting to think he's "fixed the errors of his ways". Honestly, I think Soph's gone bonkers. James Potter never fixes _anything. _Just one problem. Why is he doing it now? Whatever. I have other problems.

"Hey Lils?" Alice appeared behind me. "Can I ask you for a favor?" She sounded excited. I nodded, signaling her to continue. "See, the girls and I thought we'd have a sleepover. We just don't know where."

"So you came to me to ask for me to join in, and contribute by giving us the Heads dormitories," I finished for Alice, and she nodded. "Oh, alright," I sighed. On the outside I sounded bored, but on the inside, I was yelling joyously. "So I'll go get the supplies then?" I asked.

"Sure!" Alice giggled. "Just make sure not to forget anything. And tell James that he's sleeping with the others today!" Then Alice bounced off.

I jumped up and squealed a bit. It'd been forever since our last sleepover, and those things had been _really _fun. A sleepover was also just what I needed to forget about Potter. I skipped out of the porthole and started running to the library, to find Sophia and tell her the good news. Then I crashed into someone. Matthew Haines.

"Hey! Lily, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm Lily," I blushed. Oh. My. God. He knew my name!

"You know, technically the Head Girl is supposed to enforce the rules, not break them. Like, no running in the halls, for example?" Matt pointed out.

"Well, yeah. I know that, but it's an emergency!" I thought fast.

"What happened?" Matt wondered. Shoot! I had to think of something that wouldn't make me sound off my rocker.

"Well, see... I have to get a pickle for a friend!" I blurted out. I am now officially off my rocker.

"A pickle?" Matt eyed me strangely.

"Yeah! See, there was a problem in the prefects' bathroom," I explained. I really am a dumbo.

"But you said your friend needed a pickle."

"They do!" I stuttered. "I mean... my friend is in the prefects bathroom." So far, so kind of good.

"Well why are they in there? And what kind of emergency requires a pickle?"

"A spill!" Why am I so stupid? "I mean, there was a spill in the bathroom."

"Still don't see why you need a pickle."

"Oh... well... I..." I tried to think, bt words just weren't coming.

"It's fine! I believe you Lils!" Matt laughed.

"Thanks," I replied, relieved. "Well, bye!" I was almost happy to finally get away from the humiliation. My brain is really no good. Apparently, the only thing it can come up with for me to say in front of the hottest guy at Hogwarts is that there is a pickle problem in the prefects' bathroom. Curse you brain. Brain- I find that offensive. Me- Shut up Brain.

"Wait! Lils, d'you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next trip?" Matt called out to me. I stood there motionless for a moment. Was I imagining things? I pinched myself. OW! Yup, I am most definitely in reality. "Lils?" Matt waved his hand in front of my face after he caught up to me.

"Oh, yeah," I mumbled. "I mean, yeas! I would love to!" I cried happily, and ran off to find Sophia.

I found Soph in the library, as I expected. That girl really wanted good grades!

"Hey Soph! You wont believe..."

Sophia cut me off, "We're having a sleepover. I know."

"Actually, that's why I was coming here at first, but then I bumped into someone," I explained. Sophia seemed to get interested at these words.

"I knew it!" Sophia smiled. "You do like him, don't you?"

"I more than just _like him, _Soph. He's amazing! Sure, at first I was a bit... erm... lost, but I had a conversation!" I exclaimed.

"That's great!" Sophia grinned. "You guys are perfect for each other!"

"Yeah! Wanna know the best part?" Sophia nodded eagerly. "He asked me out!"

"Oh boy. And what'd you say to him this time?" Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Of course I said yes!" I giggled. Wow. The last time I giggled was... oh my god, I don't think I've ever giggled. Sophia stared at me in amazement.

"Wow! Well that's a sudden change. Nice job Lils!" Sophia congratulated me. "So when's the big date?"

"Next Hogsmeade trip. Oh Soph, I'm so excited! Matt and I are going to have a great time!" Soph's face fell. It was probably due to jealousy, so I skipped away. Then I realized I had to remind Soph to start planning the sleepover, so I ran back. Soph seemed sad, so I hid behind the bookshelf and watched through the cracks where the books were apart.

Soph was muttering to herself. I thought I heard her say something between the lines of, "Poor guy... so upset... break his heart." Then Soph took a small piece of paper next to her and threw it into the nearest trash bin. Then she picked up her books and left the library. I left my hiding place and quickly walked up to the trash can Soph threw the note in. Reaching in, the bin felt gross. Eventually, I found the little scrap of paper. I read it.

_Lily, my love, my life,_

_Please let me see your face._

_Our relationship is full of strife,_

_But my love is not a chase._

_You are not just any trophy girl,_

_You are not just any, love._

_When I see you, my thoughts begin to whirl_

_And you are my little dove._

_My heart beats faster when you're near,_

_And my breath gets taken away._

_I have never seen someone so fair,_

_Not until today._

_My lily flower, I love you so,_

_And I must see you now._

_If I cant see you, my fine doe,_

_Living? I don't know how._

_-Your True Love_

It was a cheesy poem, I had to admit, but it was sweet. It didn't say who wrote it though, so "My True Love" could not be identified. I had to wonder, who wold take their time to write something like this for me? I honestly didn't know.

I took the note and stuffed in my pocket. It was sweet, and I wanted to keep it.

While I walked up to Gryffindor tower, I bumped into Potter.

"Hey Potter."

"Hello Lily."

Awkward Silence

"So, I hear you got a date with Haines?" Potter raised his eyebrow.

"It got around that quickly?" I was amazed. Matt had only asked me out about fifteen minutes ago!

"Word goes around fast, Evans. Especially around Haines. He attracts gossip like a magnet," James pointed out to me.

"So do you!" I retorted, thinking that his comment was an insult to Matt.

"Hey, I don't care about it. Just remember Evans, Haines goes around quickly. Just because he chose you now, doesn't mean he'll stick to you. Dont be to naive, Evans," James warned. Oh look at me! I've already started calling the the git "James". I really have to go to a doctor!

"I'm a big girl, Potter. I can take care of myself," I snapped. "Just because you're Head Boy doesn't mean you can boss me around. I'm Head Girl, remember?" Jame- shoot! Potter looked at me in disapproval.

"Alright Evans. Just warning you. Haines is a tough game to play."

"Thank you, Potter. I'll be fine," I assured him. "Oh, by the way Potter, stay out of the Head's dormitory tonight. It's a girls' night. We're blocking all entrances anyway, but keep away anyway."

"Oh alright," Potter nodded. "It's been forever since I've been in the old dormitory anyway. Time to refresh my memory." Potter took me to the portrait hole. "Pumpkin Snout," Jam- Potter muttered, and the Fat Lady let us in. "By Lily," James waved, and headed to his room.

I waited in the common room for Jac, Alice, and Soph. The whole time though, the little note in my pocket was on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>First off, the contest is still on. I know I wasn't supposed to update, but I had to, just to give you some ideas. Anyway, so far, this story is in hte the lead! I'm really happy that I got a great review from Weasley-and-Proud, and I promise that I'll try to follow your advice. <em>**

**_About Sirius. Yes, I agree it is a nice change for James to not always agree with him. James is his own person, and besides, Padfoot's plans are usually pretty idiotic. As for Peter, try to imagine why he could possibly have had to dress as a chicken. I'll reveal that to you after I get another three reviews. _**

**_Also, some of you guys might be upset that Lily is a bit less confident and fierce. Think of it this way, Lily is a bit naive in this story. She's in denial, and is caught off guard by her crush in this particular chapter. So yes, Lily is a bit kid-dy. She'll get better. Trust me._**

**_By the way, please tell me how long you want me to update when you review! If the story wins, I want to be able to play fair. _**

**_One more thing (again), don't be afraid to give constructive criticism. I'll be posting the best reviews with the story. Please review!_**

**_Always LJ Fan,_**

**_Lily_**


	5. Prized Posession

**The Ten Ways He Showed That He Loved Me**

**3. Prized Possession**

**In which I dig through James' stuff. (Ew!)**

Maybe I am going bonkers. (How many times have I said that now?) No, never mind. I am _definitely _going bonkers. I am in James' room. I am tossing his stuff out of his drawers. I am looking through his photo albums. (There's this one with him and the Marauders as first years. It's at the Hogwarts express on the way home after first year. Oddly enough, I'm in the background.) I am seeing dozens of pictures of me. (Weird) I am seeing his sweaty shirt. I am wrinkling my nose and slamming the drawer closed when I see his boxers with little broomsticks on them. I am... oh you get the point! You are probably wondering why the bloody hell I am looking through James' stuff. Actually_,_ you are probably wondering why the bloody hell I am in his room in the first place. You see, at supper the Marauders made a bet with me. Flashback time!

_I slammed my book closed and dropped my quill pen, and then studied my work on Professor Binns' stupid essay. Merlin, History of Magic may be the only class I dislike here. Other than divination of course. Who the bloody hell wants to... have I already talked about the whole wild marmaduke thing? Yes, yes I have, so go check chapter 1. Right, back to reality. I __stuffed my book back into my bag and headed to supper. _

_The Great Hall was crowded as usual. I plopped down between Soph and Alice, then dropped a chicken leg and a spoonful of mashed potatoes on my plate. Mmm, food! Oh Merlin, I'm turning into Black! (Who, at the moment, was stuffing his face with potatoes. Odd, Jam- POTTER, was nowhere in sight.) _

_"So?" Jac looked at me questioningly. "You ready to have some fun tonight?" I nodded vigorously. _

_"Hell yeah!" Alice yelled and pumped her fist in the air. _

_"Why not yell it a bit louder? I don't think Mum and Dad heard all the way in Spinner's End!" I whacked Alice on the head. "Honestly, there are **first years **in this place! Keep the language to a minimum!"_

_"Lils, we are sevies! They should know never to look up to us!" Alice laughed. _

_"Well I'm the Head Girl, and they're **supposed **to look up to me! I actually have to be serious!" I pointed out._

_"Guys, just shut up!" Soph cut in before Alice could give her usual "Lils you are going bonkers Black is right there." pun._

_At that moment James Bloody Potter came up to me. Apparently he finally decided to show up. _

_"Hey Lils," he greeted me. "I gotta talk to you."_

_"Okay. Go ahead then," I nodded._

_"In private," he hissed._

_"Potter, I am sure you can say whatever you need to say in front of my friends. Otherwise, scram," I pressed on._

_"It's Head stuff," Ja- oh for Merlin's sake, POTTER, continued. _

_"Fine," I spat and got up. "Later mates," I waved to my friends. _

_Potter lead me out into a deserted corridor. _

_"What is it Potter? Why in the name of all that is good did you have to disturb my peaceful supper?" I snapped._

_"Well, you see..." James trailed off. (I give up. Calling him 'Potter' in my head is just to much work. Oh Merlin! Next I'll be calling him Jamesie Poo! What is the world coming to?)_

_"No Potter. I have perfect vision. Of course I don't see!" I said sarcastically._

_"Well, Sirius lost his..." once again Jamesie Poo went silent. (Oh wow. My prediction was correct. HA! Take that TreYAWNy, I DO have the inner eye! Mwahahahaha!)_

_"Dignity?" I suggested. "Oh Potter, when will you learn? You can't lose something you never had. Especially in Black's case."_

_"Well... he lost his... erm," James fidgeted uncomfortably. "He lost his..."_

_"Pride? Dignity? Life? CHEESE HANKIE?" I yelled._

_"No, no, no, and what?" James raised his eyebrow. "Sirius lost a bet."_

_"And this has to do with me..." I hand motioned him to get on with it._

_"When Sirius loses a bet, things get, what's the word? Oh right! Weird," James explained. _

_"Still not getting it here!" I waved my arms up and down._

_"Sirius was looking through my stuff to find something to blackmail me with and well, he came across something rather, how shall I put it... interesting," James continued._

_"Interesting how?" I wondered._

_"Interesting as in, you and that Harry Crowfield guy snogging in McGonagall's office. That kind of interesting," Sirius' voice appeared. (Sure. I'll just get on a buddy buddy first name basis with the **Marauders.** Get a grip Lily!)_

_"It's Henry Crawford, and erm... well... that's... nice?" I smiled weakly. That had been a memory I kind of wanted to erase from my memory. First off, worst snog ever! Henry really had bad breath. Second, It was the first rule I'd ever broken! NEVER abuse the fact that yo can enter a teacher's office, or song in there. (Trust me, you don't want to. I mean McGonagall's was OK, but Slughorn? Merlin that man has some weird stuff in his office!)_

_"Anyway," Sirius smirked, "I have a little bet for you. See, I don't want James in our dorm tonight. I have a little meeting with Francesca Milton tonight, and I've already called dibs on the room. Remus and Peter have a plan on how to get into the hospital wing, but it's going to be really hard to include James in on such short notice. So of course, I have a bet to propose to you. Oh, and you cant say no, cause then you and Crowboy are going to be the latest Gryffindor Gazette front page." _

_(The gazette is something the smarter Gryffindors run, and it talks of the latest Gryffindor news.)_

_"Oh Merlin," I sighed. "What's the bet?" Hey, my perfectionist rep would be tarnished too much if that little, misunderstanding, was seen in the latest news._

_"I bet you cant find James' most prized possession," Sirius said simply. _

_"WHAT?" James and I yelled at the same time. _

_"Find it, and the Head's dorm is yours," Sirius shrugged and walked away. "Think the James way!" he called over his shoulder._

_"James," I looked at him sweetly. "What is..."_

_"Can't say. Marauders honor. Cant tell you," James sighed. "Like he said, think 'me'."_

And that my dear friends is how I ended up here.

Aha! That was too easy! A box lay in front of me labeled "The Most Prized Possession of James Potter" and scribbled underneath was "Lily, if you ever find this, Merlin save me."

Good enough for me. I lifted the lid and you guessed it, there was a note from Sirius. "Haha! Didn't think It'd be that easy! Here's a clue."

**_Look! _**

_Ultimately_

_Nicked that_

_Damn_

_Enormously annoying Snape's_

_Ridiculously gross knickers!_

Well that was enlightening. Trust Sirius to make a clue sound disgusting. Look under. Look under what? Damn that Black! I flipped the box over and saw a little key. Brilliant. Of course, there was a note.

_Keep_

_No_

_Ice_

_Cubes in my_

_Kloset. _

_Evans does though,_

_Right?_

First off, closet was spelled wrong. Second, WHO THE BLOODY HELL BLOODY WROTE THIS BLOODY POEM? Wow, this day has really gotten to me.

Great. I get to see James' knickers. That's going to be... enlightening. Not!

I crawled over to the drawer where I'd seen James' knickers at one point. I tugged at the handle and the drawer came flying open. I wrinkled my nose. I... well... you get this point too, right? There was a broomstick in the corner of the room, so I took it and used the handle to lift the boxers up. Ew. There was a tiny jewelry box. (Wow, I didn't know James was a _girl_!)

I twisted the key in the lock and it opened. I recognized the melody. It was the song that played at the first year dance. It was a little shindig for first years, to celebrate their surviving their first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I don't know why, but during this song I had decided to slow dance with James. Huh. What a weird memory. My picture was displayed on the inner lid, and a little note I remember writing to James in second year when I was trying to make him stop being mean to the new kids. I really had tried to make him nice at first. Funny how everything had changed. On top of the note was a little charm of a stag, with yes, another note.

_To Lily on our anniversary. Exactly five years ago today I saw you for the first time. _

_Love you,_

_James_

_And I know I'll be too scared to give it to you anyway._

How cute! This was his most prized possession! A jewelry box with me in it. Aw.

Maybe he isn't so bad after all. If I just... Oh no Lily! Miss Lily Marie Evans, ever think that again and I will kill you! You have a date with Matt Haines! You better not think of other guys! No matter how good heir windswept hair looked, or how you melt in their hazel eyes, or their toned Quidditch muscles, or... oh shut up Lily!

I found Sirius and gave him the box. "Here it is! The most prized possession," I grinned.

Sirius shrugged, "Well, see Lilyflower, that's..."

I cut him off. "Correct? Of course it is! Bye! Tell James to stay out!"

James entered the room.

"Not enter what?" he asked.

"The Head's dorm of course. I got it! Well, later James!" I smiled. I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the fact that I was glad to be out of his room. Maybe I was happy to finally be spending a night with the girls. Maybe I was just an idiot. Or maybe I was all of them, but mainly number three. I honestly don't know why, but I pecked James on the cheek before I ran off giddily.

If I had stayed a bit longer, I would've heard James and Sirius' conversation.

"She got it wrong," James sighed."She did?" Sirius was surprised. "But I found that thing in your 'Most Prized Possession Box'. Of course it's right!"

"No, it's not. She's my most prized possession. The memory of her. That's what I treasure the most," James sighed. He looked down at the floor and sighed again. "Later mate." Then he trekked out of the room.

"Poor bloke. Ill of heartache. Just hope Evans is worth it," Sirius muttered under his breath. Then he tossed the jewelry box aside, and he too left the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Like it? Hate it? Love it and will die if I don't update? <em>**

**_Honestly, you guys suck at reviewing. Ah well, I'll make do with what I've got. Since you people are so annoying, I'll just finish this story for the sake of doing it. Sort of, considering I'm only n the third thing. _**

**_Anyway, you must do the obvious. Here is me, the cheerleader._**

**_R. E. V. I. E. W! What does that spell? REVIEW! _**

**_Laters,_**

**_Lily_**


End file.
